


What a Spotless Coffee Shop!

by Zorua_the_Adorable



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_the_Adorable/pseuds/Zorua_the_Adorable
Summary: Right in the heart of the Bowery, you will find a place unlike no other.Le Café de Malchanceis unique, but why? For the coffee, the food, the atmosphere?No, it is the owner - and more specifically, how she deals with the city's Rogues. She takes no attitude from them, and will not hesitate to throw them out. (Word on the street is that not a single drop of blood has been spilt in the establishment.)Lured in by the mystery surrounding the owner - and the promise of coffee - one young co-CEO decides to "investigate" the café (no, he totally did not volunteer solely for the coffee).
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 468





	What a Spotless Coffee Shop!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the stars that shine above us all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176576) by [m3owww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww). 



> The prompt that this was inspired by said that the coffee shop is located in the Bowery, so my uneducated-in-Batman ass went and looked up a map of Gotham because I was sitting there thinking "uhhh, where is this place?"

It was the _grande_ opening of _Le Café de Malchance_ , and business was booming. People were enjoying the pastries and in awe over the coffee. For such a dark and gloomy city, this moment felt like an alternate reality - and honestly, that's what she was going for. She needed to create an environment to assist in her mission to dispel the mass amount of bad luck that permeated throughout the city, and by the looks of things so far, that’s just what she did.

The metaphorical shit hit the fan (not literal because that would be an _absolute nightmare_ to clean up) when in walked a five-foot-seven blonde woman with her hair in pigtails, the ends dyed pink and blue respectively. Most people panicked - some fled, others froze in fear. The owner, however, did not bat an eye as she greeted her.

“Welcome, what can I get for you today?”

“I’d like a car’mel macchiato with plenty o’ whipped cream ’n’ sprinkles, Sugah.”

The dark-haired, blue-eyed woman got to work on the coffee, completely unphased by the presence of one of _the Sirens_ in her café. Upon finishing the drink, she handed it over as Harley paid for it. She then headed out while saying, “Thanks a bunch, Toots!”

* * *

Marinette’s café quickly became a hotspot for Gotham’s Rogues upon word spreading from Harley Quinn of how fabulous the coffee was. They also had the additional motive of attempting to scare her, to no success. The other patrons were worried for the owner - due to her petite stature - if the Rogues were to get violent, but that changed upon _the incident_.

One of the patrons accidentally pissed off the Riddler, who in response started to get violent. From across the café, Marinette warned Nygma that she would throw him out if he could not behave. Not taking her seriously, he moved to punch the man who had irked him. It had happened so fast; if you blinked you would have missed it. Marinette stopped what she was doing, walked up behind Nygma, grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and threw him over her shoulder. She then proceeded to throw him out of the café while declaring, “You’re banned for a month!”

Everyone present was stunned and terrified - as were everyone who saw the video someone took that went viral. (Suffice to say, Nygma **never** crossed Marinette again.)

From that day forward, one could find a sign on the wall that stated: “ **NO FIGHTING, NO MAIMING, NO KILLING, OR** **_NO SERVICE_ **”.

_Le Café de Malchance_ grew infamous from its five-foot owner with a glare that turned her normally bluebell eyes to the color of ice. (At least, that’s what those who have seen her glare say, so that may just be the fear talking.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [@m3owww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww)’s “the stars that shine above us all”, specifically [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176576/chapters/64209757). 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything in relation to the Batman franchise; I mainly got into and learned more about Batman through its crossover fics with Miraculous - therefore I apologize for any inaccuracies in my representation of the world and characters, as they are still somewhat unknown to me.
> 
> [Tags are subject to change.]


End file.
